Ancient Vimpire
For the modern-day variant, see Vimpire. Frenzy |ability = When any Zombie with Frenzy destroys a Plant, that Zombie gets +2 /+2 . |flavor text = Vimpirism - an ancient curse evolved from the dawn of time.}} Ancient Vimpire is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It has the Amphibious and Frenzy traits, and its ability gives any zombie with Frenzy, including itself, +2 /+2 when that zombie destroys a plant and survives. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Imp Monster Zombie *'Traits:' Amphibious, Frenzy *'Ability:' When any Zombie with Frenzy destroys a Plant, that Zombie gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description Vimpirism - an ancient curse evolved from the dawn of time. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Ancient Vimpire is a very powerful zombie. Not only does it have greater stats than a normal Vimpire and the Amphibious trait, but Ancient Vimpire gives +2 /+2 to any Frenzy zombie that destroys a plant rather than only itself. Being a member of the Beastly class, Ancient Vimpire's has synergy with Gargantuar decks with Smashing Gargantuar and Frenzy cards such as Maniacal Laugh and Area 22. The Smash is the best hero to use with Ancient Vimpire as the class also contains Frenzy zombies, such as Wannabe Hero, or tricks which give fighters Frenzy, such as Going Viral. A deadly combo is using this along with Coffee Zombie as he will give all zombies Frenzy, making it much easier to activate Ancient Vimpire's ability and thus, dealing great damage to the plant hero. However, just like Vimpire, it will be instantly destroyed if it attacks , so either destroy Garlic or avoid playing Ancient Vimpire on the lane with him. Against Taking out Ancient Vimpire should be a priority. Much like a normal Vimpire, just destroying one plant can already give the zombie a huge boost. The simple fact that Ancient Vimpire's ability works with any and all Frenzy zombies makes this a huge threat, making already powerful zombies even more powerful. There are not many early-to-mid game options to deal with this zombie if it is played in the water lane other than , therefore it is recommended to use tricks instead. Due to its natural 3 , it is vulnerable to while unboosted. Shamrocket or can dispose of it before other Frenzy zombies get boosted, and or The Great Zucchini can help handle the situation if there are too many tough zombies for you to handle. An alternate solution is to boost your plants to make them survive attacks from the Frenzy zombies, rendering Ancient Vimpire's ability useless. However, you will need great resources and powerful tempo from the start to use this strategy. You could also Bounce Ancient Vimpire so it does not boost Frenzy zombies, but be warned that it can be played again the following turn. You can also play Garlic on the lane with Ancient Vimpire so it will instantly be destroyed if it hurts him, but be careful as the zombie hero may have cards to help Ancient Vimpire survive. Gallery AncientVimpireStat.jpg|Ancient Vimpire's statistics Ancient Vimpire Eureka.jpg|Ancient Vimpire's statistics after being Conjured by Eureka Trivia *During develpment, it lacked Amphibious, had 3 /5 , and could only use its ability for itself. Therefore it was essentially a Vimpire, but costed 1 more with +1 /+2 . See also *Vimpire Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Monster cards Category:Imps Category:Imp cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Colossal zombies